Teoría Hilemórfica
by Besiegen
Summary: Itachi es mucho más complejo de lo que parece. No, no es incesto ni nada que se le parezca


Bah, sólo puedo hacer One-shoots, si fuerzo a mi cerebro a ir más allá, el pobre queda trabado.

Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi, yo sólo tomo los personajes y los distorsiono un poquito.

* * *

Seguramente si Sasuke le hubiera preguntado en ese momento sobre las flores, él le habría salido con un discurso sobre las angiospermas.

Menos mal que Sasuke no estaba en condiciones para ponerse a preguntar sobre esas cosas.

Aunque pensándolo bien, también había que darle crédito a las horas que pasó Itachi organizando y memorizando ese discurso, y meditando lo suficiente como para poder hacerse el insensible y hacer todo lo que había hecho.

Ahora, mientras Itachi le explicaba, en un estado que rayaba con ser automático, a un lloroso niño de ocho años que debía convertirse en una cierta clase de vengador y matarle, su cerebro había entrado en una reunión de emergencia para decidir qué se debía hacer a fin de evitar el colapso nervioso que amenazaba con llegar desde que le habían asignado la misión.

– ¡No! –su _alma sensitiva_, quien hasta ese momento era el que estaba dirigiendo el cuerpo y haciendo que éste hablara con una impresionante frialdad, rugió ante la propuesta– ¡No podemos hacer eso! ¡Sé que es la única forma, pero no puedo hacer que diga algo que consuele a Sasuke! ¡¿Qué acaso no ves que se va a dañar todo el plan?!

– Tiene razón –murmuró el _alma intelectiva_ cerrando los ojos, buscando una solución. Él había decidido no entrometerse. No mucho; la lógica que por regla general manejaba Itachi no le daría más que problemas en ese momento– No podemos hacer eso.

– Pero si no lo hacemos se quebrará –el _alma vegetativa, _que lograba -con esfuerzo- mantener los ciclos de diástole y sístole a un ritmo regular, se quejó casi avergonzado ante la mirada de los otros– Y no podré evitar que se aloque.

– ¿Qué propones? –una enojada _alma sensitiva_ miró con malicia al _alma vegetativa_; sabía muy bien que pensar no era lo suyo, aunque tampoco lo de él.

– Cállense –el _alma intelectiva_ miró a los otros dos con severidad– No pienso dejar que entre en paranoia o desorganización cognitiva o algo semejante, y yo, por lo menos, intento pensar en algo.

– Lo de siempre –masculló el _alma vegetativa _completamente aburrida.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que el _alma vegetativa_ se quejó de lo dañino del sharingan para sus funciones normales, el _alma sensitiva _se le unió al agregar que "esa cosa" no le dejaba apreciar el mundo como era, y el _alma intelectiva_ intentaba concentrarse cerrando fuertemente los ojos e ignorando el ruido que los otros hacían.

– Tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas –dijo después de un rato, y bastante serio, el _alma intelectiva_, mientras abría los ojos y miraba hacia cualquier lado– Tenemos que actuar con mucha precisión para no provocar más daño, y para evitar que Sasuke se dé cuenta.

– Eso va a ser difícil –al _alma sensitiva_ no le quedó de otra que reconocer las palabras del _alma vegetativa_ con un cabezazo afirmativo.

– Difícil pero no imposible, par de idiotas –el enojo en la voz del _alma intelectiva _no pudo ser pasado por alto por los otros, aunque eso, lo sabían bien, sólo ocurría cuando él se encontraba en un grave dilema– No tenemos otra opción.

El _alma intelectiva_ decidió, sin consultar a nadie más (de todas maneras era él el que siempre terminaba ganando cualquier clase de discusión sobre las acciones a realizar) que la única manera de hacer que la mente de un ya consternado Itachi se mantuviera lo suficientemente sana, era canalizar y liberar todos los angustiosos pensamientos en una forma tangible, y de manera que Sasuke no lo observara, pero, como era de esperarse, eso implicaba aún más autocontrol y tiempo.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto? –el _alma sensitiva_ tragó saliva con pesadez antes de mandar un impulso a todo el cuerpo, que catapultó a Itachi hacia un techo cercano– Si no funciona, te aseguro que van a haber cosas peores que el cargo de conciencia.

– Sí, estoy seguro –murmuró enojado el _alma intelectiva_ mientras intentaba deshacerse del agarre de un asustado _alma vegetativa_– Avanza un poco más y hazlo.

Itachi saltó por un par de tejados más, evitando los kunai que Sasuke, en un intento de hacerle algún daño, le lanzó, únicamente logrando hacer que cayera la bandana que llevaba.

Sasuke observó, arrodillado en el piso, a su hermano agacharse para recogerla, y luego arreglar sobre su cabeza la pañoleta con la placa de Konoha, antes de que lo mirara, dejando escapar una única lágrima y desaparecer, dejándolo solo en la oscuridad.

– ¡Te lo dijimos! –reclamaron a una sola voz las conciencias no pensantes de Itachi– ¡Nos vio!

– ¡Ahora no va a poder continuar! –el lloriqueo del _alma sensitiva_ se tornó de cierta forma teatral.

– ¡Y seguro va a dejarse morir! –el _alma intelectiva_ se masajeó las sienes -previendo una jaqueca- al observar, y oír, las estupideces que sus compañeros decían.

– No –los gimoteos cesaron ante esa simple negación– Eso era parte del plan.

– ¿Eh?

– Lo que mantendrá a Itachi cuerdo será eso.

No respondió a las insistentes preguntas de los otros, porque simplemente ellos no podrían entender sus razones.

El _alma vegetativa_ había acelerado el corazón y la respiración, y el _alma sensitiva_ le puso en alerta máxima e hizo recorrer el temor de ser descubierto por su cuerpo, pero, en un rincón de su mente (representada por el _alma intelectiva_) Itachi se sintió aliviado de que su hermano le viera llorar.

El _alma intelectiva_, que por alguna razón seguía planeando cada uno de sus pasos hasta los próximos tres años, pensó tranquilizado que tal vez -en algún momento de su vida- Sasuke le daría el beneficio de la duda, o por lo menos, se pensaría con otros ojos esa noche.

Y, claro está, también le alegraba el que no pasaría a ser un _renglón torcido._

_

* * *

_

_No te preocupes por ellos Dios, porque todos son equivocaciones tuyas;_

_son los renglones torcidos de cuando aprendiste a escribir._

_!Los pobres locos son faltas de ortografía!_

_---_

_Los renglones torcidos de Dios_

Torcuato Luca de Tena

* * *

La filosofía me hace sufrir (y llorar, y rabiar, y maldecir a diestra y siniestra, pero de eso no digo nada) pero de lo poco que se me quedó de mis clases extras (sí, me tocó tomar clases extras) fue la teoría hilemórfica del viejo Aristóteles (al que le tengo lástima porque lo cristianizaron ya estando muerto; era pagano ¿porque no lo dejaron tranquilo?) que dice que el hombre es un compuesto de alma y cuerpo, donde el alma está también dividida, pero por sus funciones:

- _el alma vegetativa_, es decir la potencia nutritiva y reproductiva, propia de todos los seres vivientes, empezando por las plantas;  
_- el alma sensitiva_, que comprende la sensibilidad y el movimiento y es propia de los animales y del hombre;  
_- el alma intelectiva_, propia del hombre y que explica nuestra inteligencia (o eso dicen)

El "aloque", es decir, la paranoia o desorganización cognitiva, son trastornos psicológicos, donde, en el primero se habla de trastornos delirantes dadas por falsas creencias, y en el segundo se habla de que, gracias a un trauma importante (léase una experiencia de angustia, pérdida de un familiar o ser querido, rabia o culpa) se dan una serie de alucinaciones sensoriales relacionadas con el difunto (en este caso se agrega un _gran_ plural)

Por otro lado, las angiospermas son las plantas con flor y fruto (para más información vean la maceta más cercana)

Gracias por leer, y recuerden que dejar review es bueno para la salud del autor.


End file.
